


Mother Spellman

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Mommy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being created a fully-formed woman means there are certain things you missed out on. Lilith asks Zelda to help her catch up.What it says on the tin, do read tags.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Mother Spellman

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth and I'm not attaching my name to it, but do enjoy.

It starts with a simple question. They’re lying in bed after another successful round of lovemaking, a pleasant buzz coursing through Zelda’s veins, making her feel light-headed. There is tenderness in these moments, where she allows herself to wrap Lilith up in her arms, and perhaps, more importantly, Lilith comes willingly, loose and pliant.

The Queen of Hell’s clever fingers have just brought her to her third climax of the night, and she wants to give back. Please her. So she asks if there’s anything they haven’t done yet she would like to try.

The arms wrapped around her waist tighten, and bright blue eyes look her at her, lips pursed.

She doesn’t often see Lilith like that. Hesitant, almost shy.

“I’ve engaged in my share of orgiastic carnality in the past, dear, there’s little you can say that could phase me.”

She watches as the Demoness takes a deep breath.

“Well, as you know, I was created in my adult form…”

Zelda nods.

“So there are certain… things I never experienced.”

“What, like the insufferable mix of cockiness and self-conscience that comes with teenagehood?” she jokes, unsure why she would bring up her niece at a moment like this.

Lilith doesn’t reply. Instead she hikes herself up on an elbow, and lets her other hand roam over Zelda’s body, cupping a breast gently, the pad of her thumb on a quickly stiffening nipple.

She looks up to meet Zelda’s eyes. Oh.

_Oh._

Warmth runs through her, pooling deep in her belly as she gets where this is going.

“You want to…?” she looks down at herself as Lilith’s hand travels lazily to her other breast. She sees her nod.

“There’s a spell I could do… if you wanted. It would take a few days to settle.”

 _Yes._ Yes she wants this. She wants to give this to Lilith, but she also wants it for herself. While she is forever grateful to have gotten to raise Sabrina as her own, there is a deeper, more primal part of motherhood that she has always longed to experience. 

Lilith bends down, licks her way across Zelda’s sternum, and starts the incantation.

  


  


When she wakes up the next day, she finds herself alone in bed. Queen of Hell is no menial task, and it isn’t unusual for Lilith to be back to the pits of Hell by dawn to attend to her duties.

She touches herself tentatively, assessing whether she can feel any change. There’s a faint soreness, similar to how she would feel before her time of the month. She’s surprised to realize she’s disappointed. She expected more. With a sigh, she gets up, and gets ready for the day.

The change happens gradually, more noticeable as each day pass. Her breasts get larger, heavier too. The soreness hasn’t dissipated, but it isn’t entirely unpleasant. Mostly, she walks around being so aware of her own breasts that she feels like she is written by mediocre male author.

By day five she’s gone up a full size, perhaps more, and has to sneak into Hilda’s wardrobe to borrow a larger brassiere because she’s bursting out of all the ones she owns. Her nipples have grown darker, and are now so sensitive that every brush against the fabric of her blouse sends a shot of arousal right through her body.

She valiantly attempts to get through a day’s teaching at the Academy, though every time a student or colleague calls her “Mother Spellman,” she finds herself grow wetter. Which, unfortunately for her, is often.

At lunchtime she locks herself in the private bathroom of her office. She unbuttons her blouse, hurried fingers finding an oversensitive nipple. She twirls around it a few times, squeezes. Sure enough, a drop of liquid gathers there, and she stifles a moan. Her other breast is the same. It’s almost too much, and she has to bend over the sink as she gets herself off on her fingers, feeling more alight than she has in years. A silent prayer forms in her mind.

_Dear Lilith, Queen of Hell, please get back to this realm this fucking minute, I may not survive it._

She has to wait until the evening for the prayer to be answered. The heady perfume of her Queen assaults her the moment she steps through the front door of the Mortuary, and she looks up to find Lilith at the top of the stairs, clad in that ridiculous green gown that reveals more than it hides. Their eyes meet, and there’s a hopeful look in the other woman’s eyes. She raises an eyebrow and Zelda nods dumbly, fixated on how Lilith’s tongue comes out to lick her lips. 

The promise of relief makes her want to weep, until she feels a dampness grow at the front of her blouse. Fuck. She’s _leaking._

She’s upstairs in a flash, and soon they’re kissing, all teeth and tongue as Zelda attempts to walk Lilith in the vague direction of her bedroom. It’s made harder by the woman pawing at her, freeing her blouse from her pantsuit, finding her damp mess that is her brassiere. Zelda moans loudly at the touch, and has to stop herself from biting hard down Lilith’s lip.

“Bedroom. _Now_.”

Once inside, Zelda makes quick work of disrobing her top half, and finds a comfortable position to sit against the bedpost. She’s feeling the loss of warmth from the absence of Lilith, who had seemed to eager to get on with things just a moment ago. She finds her instead standing awkwardly at the end of the bed, with a strange expression on her face. There is desire there, for certain, but the uncanny shyness from the other day is back, like she can’t quite allow herself to actually want this.

The sight of it grips at Zelda’s heart, and she wants to give her lover this more than anything in the world.

“Are you sure…?” she hears her start.

“Darling, I have been thinking of nothing else for the past five days,” she says, patting the space on the bed beside her.

That seems enough to spur Lilith on, and she comes to sit next to her, folding her legs under her. A finger comes up to trace a vein that has become apparent from the rapid swelling of Zelda’s breast. She’s slow, reverent, a far cry from the hurried passion of earlier. Zelda takes a leap.

“Mommy’s so sore. Will you be a good girl and help?”

It’s Lilith’s turn to moan as she dives in, mouth first. She licks the milk that has leaked down Zelda’s breast, following its path up to the nipple. Zelda’s hand cradles her head to guide her in place, a silent encouragement. Tentatively, Lilith starts to suck, and Zelda can see the exact moment where her milk comes out in the widening of Lilith’s eyes. The suction is such a relief that it sends hot electricity straight to her core, and she almost comes there and then.

Soon Lilith gets into a rhythm, moving around to settle more comfortably, straddling one of Zelda’s legs. Her knee comes up to lodge itself between the woman’s thighs, finding a wet heat there.

“Such a good girl for Mommy,” she tells her. That spurs Lilith on, so Zelda continues to whisper sweet nothings to her, praising her, encouraging her to let go, until Zelda can feel all of her muscles contracting, thighs squeezing around Zelda’s knee, and she comes with a cry, muffled against Zelda’s breast.

Zelda brushes through the mane of Lilith’s hair, letting her come down slowly.

They remain quiet a moment, waiting for Lilith’s breath to slow down.

“Is your tummy full darling? Can you help Mommy with her other side?” Lilith nods, stirs against her and snakes across her stomach and comes to nestle against Zelda’s other side.

She’s more gentle, this time, taking care not to let her teeth bite too hard into Zelda’s oversensitive nipple. Her own arousal hasn’t left her and it builds up again as Lilith sucks.

Zelda’s eyes are closed, and she knows in this moment that she needs more, the hand that isn’t holding Lilith finding its way under the elastic of her panties. Lilith senses what she’s doing and her own hand comes to join Zelda’s, thumb circling in a rhythmic motion around her clit as two fingers diving inside her.

She’s never felt so full than in that moment, so fulfilled, and she wishes it to extend forever, but she can feel the crash of her orgasm coming over her. Lilith is right there with her, letting her ride every aftershock on her fingers.

Finally, slowly, Lilith’s lips let go of Zelda, her fingers retrieve, coming up for Lilith to lick clean. She hikes herself up to kiss Zelda deeply, letting her taste the heady mix of her own juices dripping from her tongue.

With one last peck on her lips, she settles back into Zelda’s side, holding on as she drifts to sleep.

Zelda has a short vision, in that moment, of Lilith in toddler form, small enough to fit with her little legs around her waist. That’s a conversation for another time.


End file.
